Solitude
by Almayen
Summary: Jaime a quitté Cersei, et s'éloigne de Port-Réal en direction du Nord. Sa solitude est alors propice aux réflexions... (Suite directe de la fin de la s7)
1. Solitude

**Petit blabla du début : Game of thrones ne m'appartient pas ; ses personnages et son univers sont à GRRM**

 **Sur ce, un OS. Car attendre deux ans pour la suite... c'est trop long ! Et les livres sont eux aussi prévus pour trèèèès longtemps, il va donc falloir se rabattre sur les fic pour combler ce grand vide !**

 **Voici donc une hypothèse de ce qui pourrait arriver à Jaime pour la suite immédiate de la saison 7, et ses pensées. Et vous, quelles sont vos idées ?**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, et je rappelle : une review = un auteur comblé**

* * *

La solitude.

C'était quelque chose qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Oh bien sûr, il s'était souvent _sentit_ seul. Mais il n'avait jamais _été_ seul.

Il faut dire qu'en tant que Lannister et de membre de la Garde Royale, il avait toujours été entouré par des maîtres, des soldats, des courtisans ou des serviteurs ; et dans les rares moments où il avait eu l'occasion d'être seul, il avait partagé ces instants avec Tyrion ou Cersei. Mais maintenant qu'il avait tourné le dos à celle ci, et que son frère était à des lieux d'ici, il n'y avait rien d'autre que la neige et le souffle du vent pour lui tenir compagnie.

S'il avait apprécié dans un premier temps cette tranquillité, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il préférait être entouré. Devoir s'occuper des problèmes des autres l'empêchait de s'occuper de ses propres problèmes ; entendre des multitudes de conversations lui éviter d'avoir à se concentrer sur ses propres voix. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Car Jaime n'avait aucune envie de se questionner trop longtemps sur sa vie. Et encore moins maintenant. Avant, il lui était facile d'oublier ses crimes, pour une simple raison que Jaime avait compris des années auparavant. Il n'était pas un homme de la tempe d'Eddard Stark, ou de Barristan Selmy.

Jaime n'était pas un homme d'honneur. C'était un homme d'amour.

Ce constat fait, il était facile de justifier ses actions ; tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait par amour.

Mais maintenant... que lui restait-il, maintenant que l'amour était parti ? Un gamin estropié, un cousin assassiné, des actes de folie qu'il était impossible d'effacer.

Et c'était à ces douloureuses conclusions que Jaime était arrivé, après trois jours de chevauchée solitaire. Si au moins Bronn avait été sur Port Réal... il aurait pu s'enfuir avec lui. Mais le mercenaire était déjà parti avec la première unité de soldats, laissant Jaime seul sur la route avec ses envies de compagnie.

\- - - - –

Il devait tout de même bien se l'avouer : à cet instant précis, ce n'était ni son frère ni sa sœur qu'il voulait. Cersei se serait plainte du froid, du vent, de l'inconfort du couchage. Tyrion lui, aurait supporté tout cela en silence ; mais derrière les sarcasmes qu'il aurait fait, Jaime aurait su y lire la douleur que son petit frère endurait à devoir marcher autant.

Non. Jaime ne voulait pas de sa famille.

Il ne voulait pas de mensonges, de trahisons, de meurtres.

Il ne voulait pas de souffrances.

La seule souffrance qu'il acceptait de supporter était celle d'une fillette aux étonnants yeux bleus.

C'est en arrivant à ce constat, au bout d'une semaine de cheval, que Jaime comprit.

Il voulait Brienne.

– – – – – –

Remonter vers le Nord lui rappelait les moments qu'ils avaient vécus, alors qu'ils faisaient le chemin vers Port Réal.

Lorsqu'il allumait un feu, Jaime repensait au visage illuminé par les flammes de Brienne. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'à ces moments là, où le soir l'entourait de mystère et où le feu faisait briller ses yeux d'une détermination sans faille.

Lorsqu'il s'allongeait pour dormir quelques instants, il revoyait la silhouette de Brienne.

Lorsqu'il mangeait les quelques baies qu'il réussissait à trouver, il se rappelait la manière dont Brienne lui donnait ces mêmes baies, un air de mépris sur le visage.

Et lorsqu'il montait à cheval, Jaime revivait les longues journées qu'il avait passé, collé contre elle, la fièvre le faisant délirer.

Oui, Jaime voulait Brienne. Car tout ce qu'il faisait lui rappelait la fillette, si bien qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était près de lui ; qu'elle était _ave_ _c_ lui. Mais lorsqu'il tendait la main vers elle, il s'apercevait que ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'une simple vision, que la fatigue avait causée.

Et ce fut donc après ce nouveau constat, alors que cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était sur les routes, que Jaime comprit quelque chose d'autre.

Il voulait Brienne.

Mais surtout, il avait _besoin_ de Brienne.

– – – – – –

Peut-être était ce pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'aller à Winterfell. Il aurait pu rejoindre ses armées, et venir à Winterfell à la tête de celles ci. Mais au lieu de cela, il se dirigeait vers le haut lieu des Stark seul. Sa raison lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse vite, pour prévenir Tyrion et la Targaryen de la trahison de Cersei ; mais il savait qu'en définitif, s'il prenait tout les risques en restant seul pour aller plus vite, c'était parce qu'il se hâtait d'arriver. Pour Brienne.

Mais une fois à destination, s'il survivait au Nord et aux bandits, et qu'il se retrouverait devant elle, que lui dirait-il ? Lui expliquerait-il que pendant cette réunion d'envergure, il n'avait eu qu'une envie, lui parler ? Lui expliquerait-il que s'il l'avait ignoré, c'était à cause de la présence de Cersei ? Lui expliquerait-il qu'il se sentait complètement accepté qu'en sa présence ?

Non. Jaime aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire. Mais admettre ce qu'il ressentait était une chose ; le déclarer à voix haute en était une autre, et Jaime n'était pas prêt. Trop de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps. Il avait besoin de ces non-dits partagés avec la fillette. Car ces non-dits étaient ce qu'il avait de plus stable. Alors lorsque Jaime serrait face Brienne, il lui proposerai une séance d'entraînement. Il savait que c'était lâche. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, la lâcheté lui semblait être une bonne solution.

Peut-être ce fut la lâcheté qui le poussa à rejeter Brienne de ses pensées et à concentrer celles ci vers la Reine des Dragons. La vie était ironique. Quelques semaines auparavant, celle ci avait incendié son armée ; et maintenant, Jaime allait la rejoindre, et placer son armée sous sa responsabilité. A vrai dire, Jaime était anxieux à l'idée de la rencontrer ; il avait tué son père, et avait tenté de la tuer. Durant la réunion, celle ci n'avait esquissé aucun geste vers lui. Mais Jaime savait que c'était parce qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes à traiter ; et lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient face à face, elle attendrait une explication. Expliquer pourquoi il avait essayer de la tuer était facile. Il avait vu ses hommes mourir, se transformer en torches vivantes, et il avait donc voulu arrêter ce massacre ; sauver les siens.

Le vrai problème était Aerys.

Aerys était fou. Violent. Pervers. Mais c'était aussi un père. Un mauvais père, certes. Mais dans l'esprit d'un enfant, les pères sont toujours meilleurs qu'ils ne le sont ; et en particulier dans l'esprit d'un enfant qui n'a pas connu son géniteur.

Alors que devrait il dire ? Qu'il était désolé de l'avoir tué ? Qu'il se sentait coupable ? Et c'était la grande question de Jaime. Ressentait-il de la culpabilité à l'avoir tué ?

Il repensa aux cris des Strak. Aux rires d'Aerys. Aux hurlements de Rhaella, sa femme, tandis qu'il l'a violait. A la peur que Viserys essayait de cacher lorsqu'il était devant son père. Aux larmes que versaient les familles de ceux qu'Aerys avait transformé en cendre.

Et Jaime comprit.

Il ressentait en effet de la culpabilité.

Mais il ne culpabilisait pas d'avoir tué Aerys.

Il culpabilisait de ne pas l'avoir tué plus tôt.

Mais était ce une chose à dire à sa fille ? Sûrement pas.

Et pourtant, Jaime se résolut à lui fournir cette réponse, si Daenerys lui demandait des explications.

Il ne voulait plus de mensonges. Cela le fatiguait. Et il fallait être réveillé pour ce qui arrivait.

– – – – – –

Ce fut donc au bout de ses trois semaines de voyage que Jaime arriva à Winterfell. La neige tombait de plus en plus fort, et le château se distinguait péniblement. Un veilleur dû le voir arriver, car lorsqu'il se tint devant la porte du château, des gardes étaient postés, prêt à accueillir quiconque se présentait, qu'il soit allié ou ennemi, et à agir en conséquence. Et à voir la tête qu'ils faisaient, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils ne savaient pas dans quelle catégorie le placer.

Jaime ne dit rien. Il descendit de son cheval et attendit. Au bout de plusieurs instants, l'un des gardes partit, et revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Sansa Strak.

Mais Jaime ne la regarda pas.

Il regarda la personne qui se tenait derrière la jeune femme.

Et ce fut en voyant cette silhouette, qui se tenait droite et fière malgré le vent, et dont la neige tapissait les cheveux, que Jaime sut qu'il s'était trompé.

La beauté de Brienne au coin du feu n'était rien comparée à la beauté qui l'envahissait en cet instant.

Et surtout, Jaime sut que la lâcheté n'était pas la solution.


	2. Silence

**Ouf ! J'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir publier cette 'suite' (mon ordi ayant décidé de faire des siennes...) Enfin, donc 'suite' entre guillemets, car il ne s'agit pas d'une suite à proprement parler. Cela pourrait être un OS totalement indépendant de Solitude – j'ai hésité à le mettre dans une nouvelle histoire d'ailleurs. D'autant plus que sans en être totalement mécontente, j'en suis moins satisfaite que Solitude. Mais voilà... l'action est post saison 7, Jaime est à Winterfell, et c'est de nouveau centré sur quelque chose que Jaime ne connaissait pas jusque ici. Donc je place 'Silence' à la suite de 'Solitude'.**

 **Fin du blabla, je rajouterai que vous pouvez remercier trois choses qui m'ont poussées à écrire cet OS : ma meilleure amie (qui m'a mise au défi de faire la rencontre Jaime/Tormund), mon voyage en train qu'il a fallu occuper, et Bebec, qui m'a donné envie de poursuivre l'écriture avec sa super review !**

 **Sinon je remercie aussi Rose-Eliade pour la review, ainsi que les personnes qui ont rajouté l'histoire dans les follows (et aussi ceux qui lisent, bien sûr !)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le silence.

Après la solitude, le silence était la seconde chose à laquelle Jaime n'était pas habitué.

Castral Roc était vivant, léger, rempli des bruits les plus anodins qui, mis ensembles, offraient au château un brouhaha serein d'où se dégageait le son de l'acier dans la cours. Et lorsque la nuit tombait, et que les activités cessaient, l'océan ramenait des vagues qui venaient se fracasser contre les rochers.  
A Port Réal, le silence était un concept qui n'existait tout simplement pas. De jour comme de nuit, l'activité ne s'arrêtait jamais ; c'était à se demander s'il arrivait aux gens de dormir.  
Et lorsque Jaime avait fui la ville, le silence ne l'avait pas vraiment marqué. Seul, il avait dû garder les oreilles grandes ouvertes, attentif au moindre son, si bien que les craquements de branches, les pas des animaux et le hululement des hiboux lui paraissaient aussi bruyants qu'un marché de Port Réal.

Oui, Jaime ne savait pas vraiment en quoi consistait le silence.

Ce fut une fois arrivé à Winterfell qu'il comprit ce que c'était.

Deux semaines après avoir atteint Winterfell, Jaime ne s'y était toujours pas habitué.

L'ambiance du château était à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Les gens chuchotaient, mais ne parlaient pas. Ils fredonnaient, mais ne chantaient pas. Ils jugeaient du regard, mais ne s'expliquaient pas.  
Partout où il allait, Jaime sentait le poids de regards désapprobateurs ; si bien qu'à la fin, il se demandait si le silence ne faisait pas partie intégrante des gens du Nord, où si ce n'était pas en réalité la sentence qu'ils lui réservaient. Étant obligés d'accepter la présence d'un Lannister chez eux, ils lui montraient leur mécontentement en lui opposant un silence lourd de sens et de reproches.  
Dans tout les cas, le résultat était le même pour Jaime : partout où il allait, le silence le suivait. Sauf...

Sauf en présence d'un certain sauvageon aux cheveux flamboyants.

Tormund.  
L'homme avait pour nom Tormund.  
Jaime avait été intrigué par cet homme qui vivait à l'opposé de lui. Et pourtant, en buvant une bière avec lui, Jaime avait sentit qu'il pouvait s'entendre avec. Les deux partageaient en effet une grande passion pour les combats, s'intéressaient l'un à l'autre, à leurs cultures respectives, et avaient un goût certain pour l'alcool. Tormund ne le traitait pas avec mépris ou avec la politesse prudente de ceux qui respectaient son nom de famille mais qui l'appelaient Régicide dans son dos. Le sauvageon s'adressait simplement à lui, à Jaime, et cela lui allait tout à fait. Si bien qu'il envisageait sérieusement de faire de Tormund son ami.

Mais ce fut avant de voir comment l'homme regardait Brienne.

Ce fut au bout d'une semaine que Jaime vit ce regard.  
Brienne, Sansa, Arya, Jon, Tormund et lui mangeait dans un silence des plus inconfortables lorsque Jaime le remarqua. Il allait demander à Tormund de lui passer un morceau de pain, mais le sauvageon était en train de dévisager la personne qui se trouvait à la droite de sa main en or.  
Brienne.  
Au début, Jaime ne comprit pas ce qu'il voyait.  
Un homme qui regardait la fillette sans méchanceté... qu'est ce que cela voulait bien dire ? Puis, il décortiqua le regard de l'homme, et l'évidence se fit.

C'était du désir.

La révélation remua quelque chose en lui. Ce que c'était en revanche... Si Jaime était doué pour comprendre les autres, mais échouait à comprendre ses propres sentiments.

Cependant, en entrant la salle à manger,et qu'il tomba sur Tormund dévisageant la fillette du regard, Jaime comprit quelque chose.  
Une mise au point s'imposait.  
La fillette était _sa_ fillette.

Il s'assit donc à côté de Brienne. Mais contrairement à d'ordinaire où il se tenait à une distance respectable de la lady, Jaime s'approcha d'elle de telle manière à ce que leurs cuisses se frôlent. Il sut, plus qui ne le vit, que Brienne rougissait. Faisant comme de rien, Jaime lui sourit et commença à parler en essayant de masquer son énervement.  
Car il avait finit par comprendre. Il était énervé.

Énervé pour quoi, cela était plus difficile à déterminer.  
Parce que quelqu'un semblait l'apprécier ? Non. La fillette était peut être sa fillette, mais Brienne n'était à lui. Brienne n'était un objet ; elle ne lui appartenait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'on regarde Brienne qui le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était la manière dont on la regardait. Dont Tormund la regardait.  
En définitif, se sentir belle dans les yeux d'un homme devait plaire à Brienne.

Mais rien n'y faisait, tout ceci l'énervait.

Et il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il finit la phrase que Brienne avait commencé.

Tormund ne pouvait pas finir ses phrases.  
Il ne le pouvait pas car il ne savait pas qu'elle détestait les roses.  
Il ne savait pas que jadis, le simple mot ' _saphir_ ' lui avait sauvé la vie.  
Il ne savait pas pour Galladon, pour Renly, pour Lady Catelyn, pour l'ours, pour Féale.

Il ne savait pas tout cela, car il ne la connaissait pas.

Et le regard qui lui portait était peut être plein de désir, peut être même d'amour, mais il était démuni de compréhension. Peut être qu'avec le temps, Tormund apprendrait à connaître Brienne. A la comprendre.

Mais Jaime dut admettre qu'il ne voulait pas que cela arrive.  
Du moins, que cela n'arrive pas avant que Brienne n'ai répondu à quelque chose.

– – – – –

Avec un grognement, Jaime toucha le bras de Brienne en lui indiquant la sortie. Bien que surprise, celle ci accepta sa demande muette d'intimité, et il laissèrent Tormund et Jon échanger des regards surpris.

Une fois dehors, Brienne n'eut pas le temps de demander que Jaime se rapprocha d'elle, et chuchota :

\- Fillette. Je... je compte vous embrasser maintenant. Si... si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, ne m'assommez pas. Contentez vous de me le dire.

Les émotions de Brienne se bousculèrent dans ses yeux. Doute, joie, incrédulité, envie... Elle sourit, et se tut.

Tandis qu'il déposait tendrement un baiser sur ces lèvres vierges qui lui étaient offertes, Jaime remercia infiniment le silence.

Car ce fut par le silence que Brienne lui fit savoir qu'elle l'acceptait.


	3. Respect

**Et nous voilà reparti pour un troisième OS suite / dans la même idée. Aujourd'hui, comme le nom du chapitre l'indique, le thème sera ''respect''.**

 **J'ai dans ma tête deux autres idées, qui comme pour cet OS, évoquera la relation de Jaime avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Je peux vous dire que les thèmes seront ''regret'' et ''colère''. A votre avis, à qui cela fait-il allusion ? (je pense que le regret est facilement trouvable XD)**

 **Je laisse maintenant place au texte ; comme toujours les personnages sont à GRRM**

 **Un grand merci à Bebec et à Rose-Eliade pour leurs reviews, et à ceux qui lisent / follow / mettent en favoris. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : MERCI !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jaime avait toujours trouvé que le respect était un sentiment étrange.

Enfant, l'une des premières leçons que son précepteur lui avait enseignée, était la notion de respect. Il fallait respecter les lois qui régissaient les hommes, respecter les dieux qui assuraient l'équilibre, respecter mille et une chose. Et quand Jaime lui demandait _pourquoi_ , son professeur lui répondait que sans cela, la vie en société n'était pas possible.

Son père, par la suite, ne s'était pas privé d'approfondir cette notion, et de lui ordonner un respect absolu et inconditionnel envers lui, la famille, les traditions des Lannister. Jaime n'avait jamais osé demander _pourquoi_ à son père ; mais il s'était tourné vers sa nourrice, qui lui avait répondu que c'était dans l' _ordre des choses,_ et que respecter son père était la chose la plus _normale_ qui soit.

Puis vint le temps des serments et de la Garde. Le respect devenait autre ; le mot d'ordre n'était plus la famille, mais le roi. Le roi et les règles qu'il imposait. En-dehors de cela, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Si bien qu'au fil du temps, le respect était devenu pour Jaime une convention sociale, un acte qui assurait la soumission des personnes qui le pratiquait. Respecter sa famille, les règles, n'était pas un choix, mais une convention, un accord passé entre les gens.  
Mais Jaime était devenu le Régicide, et il avait alors compris qu'il n'existait pas qu'une seule sorte de respect : en plus de celui des règles, le respect des personnes était primordial. Cruelle ironie que de comprendre ceci en constatant qu'on l'avait perdu...

Mais cette révélation n'avait pas pu répondre à toutes ses interrogations ; car comme à chaque fois que l'on s'aventure vers le chemin de la vérité, celle ci nous montre qu'il est impossible de réellement l'atteindre. Arriver à ce constat ne l'aidait pas plus à comprendre à qui il devait adresser son respect, cette chose aussi éphémère que précieuse.

Ce qui expliquait qu'avec le temps, Jaime laissa tout simplement ces questions en suspens.

– – –

Jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Brienne de Torth.

Malgré tout l'agacement que cette créature lui avait tout d'abord inspiré, devant tant d'honneur, de droiture et de détermination, Jaime ne put que ressentir cette étrange sensation, qui s'imposait à lui, comme une reconnaissance de la bravoure de la femme chevalier.

Malgré tout, il n'avait pas l'entière impression d'avoir répondu à sa question : à qui adresser son respect ?

Jaime avait ensuite embrassé Brienne, dans un couloir froid et silencieux de Winterfell ; elle lui avait rendu son baiser. Il l'avait ensuite embrassé le lendemain dans la neige, et à la fin d'une séance d'entraînement, et tout les jours suivants. Il avait compris qu'il l'aimait depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer à lui-même, et avait alors pensé avoir trouvé la réponse à sa question.

L'on adresse son respect aux personnes que l'on aime.

Et pourtant, en cet instant précis, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remettre en doute cette explication.

Il était assis dans un salon de Winterfell, et venait de terminer le discours le plus long qu'il ai eu a faire depuis longtemps. Maintenant, seul le crépitement du feu de la cheminée interrompait le silence de la pièce.  
Silence qui fut finalement brisé :

\- Je...

Elle semblait se sentir mal. Se ressaisissant, elle repris plus fermement :

\- Je savais tout cela. Pour sa folie. Je sais que l'on ne le surnommait pas 'le roi fou' pour rien. Mais je dois admettre que de l'entendre dire de la bouche de son assassin... Que l'on explique de cette manière ce qu'il prévoyait de faire... cela remet de nombreuses choses en question.

\- Comme ?

\- Comme... peut être ne m'a t-il pas laissé que son nom. Peut être m'a t-il légué également sa folie. Sa passion du feu...

Elle raffermit sa voix qui avait un instant vacillé.

\- Ce que j'ai fait votre armée était nécessaire certes, mais tout de même horrible en fin de compte...

Jaime se tût. Que pouvait il répondre à cela ? Bien sûr que de brûler vif des centaines d'hommes était horrible. Il ne pourrait jamais pardonner la responsable de ce massacre. Et pourtant... malgré toute son ressentiment, cette vague de dégoût qui le saisissait parfois lorsqu'il repensait à ce qu'elle avait fait, il ne pouvait pas totalement faire taire cette pointe de respect pour cette femme. Ce n'était pas du respect craintif, ce respect qui était plus soumission qu'autre chose ; non, c'était un respect comme il l'adressait à Brienne. Au fond de lui, il était obligé de reconnaître le courage et la détermination de Daenerys du Typhon, cette fillette exilée et qui avait réussit à prendre le contrôle de plusieurs armées. Cette prise de pouvoir c'était certes faite par la force ; mais c'était bel et bien par son intelligence et son charisme qu'elle l'avait conservé.

Un sourire triste de la part de la reine des dragons le fit sortir de ses réflexions.

\- Vous voyez ? Vous ne vous donnez même pas la peine de nier.

\- Je ne nierai pas cela, car je le pense. Ce que vous avez fait était horrible. Je crois même pouvoir affirmer que je vous déteste pour cela.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne crois pas que je vous aime beaucoup non plus. Vous avez tenté de me tuer après tout.

Elle sourit à cela, et il sourit à son tour ; et Jaime comprit alors une vérité pourtant toute simple.  
L'on peut détester quelqu'un, tout en le respectant.

* * *

 **Alors ? Aviez vous devinés au titre qu'il allait s'agir de Daenerys ?**

 **Laissez moi une review en tout cas, votre avis m'intéresse ! (et ainsi, je pourrais connaître votre nom XD)**


	4. Prison

Bonjour / bonsoir ! J'en aurais mis du temps à poster la suite...

Quelques précisions s'imposent pour ce texte. **Il ne prend pas en compte les trois premiers chapitres de ce recueil**. Les chapitres sont tous indépendants, mais les trois premiers se suivaient dans une certaine mesure. Ici, ce n'est pas le cas : je ne prend pas en compte les autres OS. Cependant si vous tenez absolument à placer cet OS dans une continuité, vous pouvez l'intercaller entre _Solitude_ et _Silence_. Vous pouvez, même si j'ai conçu ce chapitre - _Prison_ \- dans une optique différente. Le rendu sera le même que les autres je suppose, une certaine nostalgie et mélancolie (du moins c'est ce que les différents avis que j'ai reçu faisaient ressortir), mais dans sa conception _Prison_ est très différent. Sûrement parce qu'il évoque beaucoup de choses en moi.

Pour ce qui est de la deuxième précision, c'est que **je me base sur les livres** pour les passages avec Tywin et Tyrion. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'idée de base (qui est la dernière partie du texte avec Cersei, basée elle sur la série) m'a échappée et pour développer ce que je voulais développer, il me fallait les livres. Cependant, pas de panique, le tout reste compréhensible pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu les ouvrages de GRRM.

Après cette introduction, je vous laisse avec ce texte. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez - on ne le répétera jamais assez, mais les review motivent et font vivre les fandom. De plus, ce chapitre... m'est particulier.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tout est à GRRM.

Merci à **Bebec** , **Rose-Eliade** , **berangere** et **Mademoiselle Lys** pour vos review sur le dernier chapitre !

* * *

L'air qui l'enveloppait était chargé d'une chaleur putride. Ce n'était pas celle, écrasante, des étés de Port-Réal, ni la chaleur douce des bras de Cersei. C'était la chaleur étouffante, angoissée, d'un cachot étroit et obscur, comme un témoignage de l'appréhension de ceux qui l'avaient précédés.

 _Que va t-on me faire ? Vais je mourir aujourd'hui ? D'ailleurs, est-on toujours aujourd'hui, ou bien demain est-il déjà arrivé ?_

Jaime pouvait presque entendre cette litanie sans fin. Toutes ces inquiétudes, il les avaient déjà ressenties, alors qu'il était enfermé dans les cachots de Vivesaigues. Inquiétudes sur sa vie, inquiétudes sur la vie des siens, inquiétudes sur le devenir de la guerre en général.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû les ressentir de nouveau, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois enfermé.

 _Vais je mourir aujourd'hui ?_

À Vivesaigues, il savait que les Stark ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le tuer ; sa vie était garante de celle des jeunes lady Arya et Sansa. Et pourtant, Jaime ne pouvait empêcher cette petite question sournoise de le hanter nuit et jour.

 _Vais je mourir aujourd'hui ?_

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était enfermé dans un cachot de Winterfell, il y avait de fortes chances pour la réponse à cette question soit ' _oui_ '. Sûrement que la mère des dragons réclamerait sa tête, pour avoir tué son père. Les Stark n'allaient certainement pas plaider en sa faveur. Il se pouvait même que ce soit ces derniers qui réclament son sang – il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir.

Il était après tout responsable du déchirement de leur famille.

Il était donc fort probable qu'aujourd'hui soit le jour de sa mort, mais Jaime n'en ressentait étrangement aucune crainte.

Alors qu'hier s'était changé en aujourd'hui, et qu'aujourd'hui était devenu demain, il avait finalement comprit pourquoi.

Si la possibilité de mourir l'avait hanté tout le temps que la maison aux loups l'avait retenu, c'est qu'il avait trop peur de quitter cette vie sans avoir réglé toutes ses affaires.

Certes, sa vie était d'une certaine manière plus simple que ce qu'elle n'était aujourd'hui, mais trop de choses étaient restées en suspend. Des choses sur lesquelles il se voilait la face, des questions dont il voulait ignorer les réponses.

 **OoOoO**

Avec Tywin, tout d'abord : depuis que Jaime avait rejoint la Garde, le père et le fils ne s'était plus vraiment parlé. Certes, il y avait eu les commodités d'usage, les recommandations de guerre, ou les encouragements exprimés du bout des lèvres. Mais les sujets bien plus profonds n'avaient jamais été évoqués. Jusque à ce jour, où Jaime était rentré une main en moins. Pour la première fois en près de deux décennies, ils avaient parlés avec leurs plus profondes pensées. Celles qui nous rongent de l'intérieur et qui détruisent à l'extérieur.

 _''Non, non, non et non. Combien de fois faudra t-il que je le dise ?''_

Jaime avait enfin exprimé son désaccord face aux choix de son père.

 _''Je n'ai pas de fils''_

Tywin, lui, avait enfin admit une vérité que Jaime avait longtemps soupçonné et préféré garder ignorée. Dans les yeux de son père, il était mort. Il était mort il y avait bien longtemps, ce jour funeste où il avait été invité à prendre le Blanc. Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas mort entièrement. Jaime était toujours un Lannister. C'était toujours l'héritier. L'héritier ne pourrait jamais mourir aux yeux du maître du château. Mais le fils, lui, était perdu aux yeux du père.

Cette réalité aurait dû l'attrister, et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait en effet été attristé, mais... la majorité de son être avait été soulagé. Il n'y avait plus de doutes, plus de réserves à avoir. Les choses avaient été dites, les opinions partagées, et la réalité admise. Et qu'importe ce qu'il faisait désormais, il n'avait plus de compte à rendre à Tywin Lannister. Après tout, les morts ne pouvaient empiéter sur les vivants, n'est-ce pas ?

 **OoOoO**

La mise au point avec Tyrion avait été la plus douloureuse.

Après son père, Jaime avait perdu son frère. De cela, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait s'en vouloir d'avoir gardé le secret sur Tysha, ou bien s'il devait s'en vouloir d'avoir révélé le vrai de cette affaire. Des années avaient passées, et Tyrion était passé à autre chose. S'il n'avait jamais oublié la fille de ferme qui s'était révélée prostituée, sûrement en avait-il tiré une nostalgie amère. Nostalgie que Jaime avait transformé en haine, lorsqu'il avait admis la vérité. _Elle n'était pas une pute. Jamais je ne l'avais achetée pour toi. Je t'ai menti. Sur ordre de père._

Oui, Jaime avait menti. Il avait été naïf, et avait écouté son père. Bien sûr, toutes ses années il s'était conforté dans les excuses – après tout, il n'était qu'un gamin, il devait obéir à son père. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Mais à ce moment, Jaime savait pourtant déjà que tout les ordres n'étaient pas fait pour être suivi.

Il n'avait pas été naïf tout compte fait – simplement horriblement lâche. Il avait été lâche en trahissant son frère, et il avait été ignoble en lui révélant cette trahison. Car on faut de lui, Jaime savait qu'il avait dit la vérité, c'était pour se libérer du poids de ce secret. Un poids dont il ne pouvait plus supporter la charge.

Un poids qui emprisonnait sa conscience.

 **oOoOo**

Il avait cru que sa rupture avec Cersei l'anéantirait. Lorsqu'il était rentré de Vivesaigues et qu'il avait trouvé sa jumelle toute de noir vêtue sur le trône, Jaime avait eu la désagréable sensation d'attendu. Comme s'il savait que ce jour viendrait, où le spectre d'Aerys revivrait et où un monarque fasciné par les flammes occuperait une nouvelle fois le trône. Une intuition peut-être, une résignation sûrement, d'un fait qu'il savait être voué à se reproduire. Toutes ces années, Jaime pressentait qu'un jour viendrait où il aurait à se rappeler pourquoi il avait été nommé Régicide – il avait juste espéré éviter de porter ce surnom à cause d'une personne qu'il aimait.

Sûrement était-ce pour cela qu'il avait fermé les yeux sur Cersei si longtemps. Fermé les yeux sur elle, sur Tommen, sur les Tyrell, sur les innocents qu'il avait juré autrefois de protéger. Cersei était la seule personne qui lui restait. Son père, son frère, son oncle, tous étaient partis. Il ne restait que Cersei – sans elle, Jaime était seul. Et Jaime ne voulait pas être seul. Il n'était pas sûr de supporter la solitude - et il avait été prêt à enfermer son âme pour l'éviter.

Ce qui avait décidé Jaime à quitter Cersei, il ne le savait pas. S'agissait-il du sentiment de trahison en découvrant les plans que Cersei avaient menés avec Euron ? L'occasion enfin attendue de regagner son honneur ? L'air possesseur de Cersei lorsqu'elle avait déclaré que personne ne pouvait la quitter ?

Il n'aurait pas su le dire, mais Jaime avait réalisé qu'il reste avec sa sœur ou non, il n'y avait aucune différence. Il était seul. Il ne l'avait jamais réalisé, mais il était seul. Et ce depuis longtemps...

 **oOoOo**

 _Vais-je mourir aujourd'hui ?_

Oui, Jaime était enfermé dans une cellule obscure, en se demandant si aujourd'hui serait le jour de sa mort. Les chaînes qui le retenait lui brûlait tout autant la peau que la faim creusait son ventre, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre.

Cette sensation, paradoxale certes, n'était pas une quelconque tentative de son esprit pour lui faire garder la raison pendant son emprisonnement, mais bel et bien un sentiment qui trouvait écho au plus profond de lui.

Pendant des années, il avait vécu emprisonné à l'intérieur de lui-même, ensevelit sous des conventions familiales, sous le poids d'un secret. Et surtout, emprisonné par une vie de soumission, d'amour nocif et de sentiments tus. Il avait aimé sa famille, et pour être honnête il aimait toujours sa famille, mais il ne pouvait que se rendre compte désormais de tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Il n'avait jamais exprimé qui il était vraiment, avait cédé aux exigences en taisant qui il était, si bien qu'il avait oublié qui il était. Et ce n'était qu'en coupant les liens avec tous, qu'il avait pu s'en rappeler.

De son cachot, il ne pouvait voir le ciel, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait aussi clairement en lui-même. Et ce qu'il trouvait au plus profond de lui n'était qu'un amas de sang, de douleur, de rouge et de noir. Ce n'était peut-être pas beau, mais c'était lui.

C'était un homme, ni vivant ni mort, qui savourait une liberté douloureusement acquise.

 _Vais-je mourir aujourd'hui ?_

La réponse était certainement oui. Mais Jaime n'en avait crainte, car il ressentait pour la première fois cette ivresse qu'offre la liberté d'être enfin soi-même.

* * *

Note d'auteur bis !

Pour ceux qui ont été attentifs à mes notes d'auteur de _Respect_ , j'avais dit que les prochains chapitres s'appelleraient Colère et Regret. Je n'ai pas abandonné ces idées, et je vais les écrire un jour. J'avais l'intention de les écrire. Mais le défi n2 de la page Bibliothèque de fiction est arrivé : '' _Votre personnage se retrouve dans une prison ! En tant que visiteur, prisonnier ou gardien à vous de choisir... Dans votre texte vous devrez également placer les mots "ciel" et "rouge"_.

A l'origine, j'avais envie d'écrire sur l'emprisonnement de Tyrion lors de la saison 4, mais je me suis interrogée. Si la prison n'était pas qu'un espace matériel ? Si l'on pouvait être prisonnier des autres ? Des limites que l'on s'adresse à soi-même ? Si cet emprisonnement existe, alors il est certainement le plus efficace. Si ces questions vous intéresses, je vous conseille d'aller lire le premier _Portraits Inclusifs_ de Cailean Charmeleon : ce texte parle des conventions de société, et de leur impact sur notre être (l'auteur-e développe d'autres choses aussi, mais je vous laisse le plaisir de le découvrir !)

Sur ce, bonne soirée à vous !


End file.
